Kurt's Sacrifice
by buttercup32409
Summary: June Dolloway is back, and Kurt learns the truth about Blaine's upcoming show, and June Dolloway's true feelings toward him and his relationship with Blaine. He's faced with the most difficult decision he's ever had to make. A Glee one shot.


Kurt hummed to himself as he walked down the hallway of NYADA. He'd just finished his last class of the day, advanced method acting, and since he didn't have to work at the diner, he had decided to go back to the loft and wait for Blaine.

Blaine.

Just the thought of his handsome fiance caused his smile to grow even bigger.

Things were good between them. They were closer than they'd ever been, starting to make a few wedding plans, and now they even had the show with June Dolloway to look forward to.

Kurt just wished Blaine would tell him what he'd be doing! He needed time to rehearse and get his part perfect before the big night so that he could impress the socialite and change her mind about him.

He knew he'd promised Blaine not to ask questions and spoil the surprise even further, but as he made his way to the entrance of the school, he started to formulate a plan to get information out of his handsome partner without being obvious.

Just as he turned the final corner, he found himself looking into the face of none other than June Dolloway herself.

And if the expression on the woman's face was any indication, she still wasn't impressed with him, and was far less than pleased to see him.

Knowing that Blaine's future depended on her, Kurt plastered a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Dolloway."

"Mr. Hummel." As she came to a stop, she sneered at him.

"So how are preparations for the show going? Blaine hasn't told me much except that he's excited about it. But then I'm excited too. Getting to perform in front of so many people and for someone as famous and important as you is a dream come true!"

Her sneer was replaced by a look of confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, I know it's Blaine's show, I'm just happy to have a small part. Whatever part that is. He hasn't told me yet."

"Young man, I don't know what you mean. I made it clear to Blaine that you would not be included."

Kurt's face fell and his heart dropped. Blaine had lied? He wouldn't be in the show with him?

Seeing Kurt's distress, June softened somewhat.

"Look, Kurt, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Sure." he croaked. He was trying so hard not to break down in front of such an important woman.

"Do you love Blaine? Really love him?"

"With all my heart."

"Then I'm going to tell you what I told him on one of our very first outings. You need to break off this engagement and end this relationship."

"What? Why? I love Blaine!"

"And that's the very reason why. You're holding him back, Kurt. As long as he's engaged to you, he's settling. Let's face it, Blaine has the potential to be a major star, but as long as he's tied to you and feels obligated to include you in everything, he's never going to put himself out there in a position to achieve all that he's capable of."

"You think I'm holding him back?" He finally lost the battle over his emotions, the tears streaming down his face.

"Absolutely! It's like I told him, humans are wired to fall in and out of love many times. Staying with someone you meet in high school limits you and holds you back. I don't mean to be cruel, Kurt, but if you love him you need to let him go for his own good,"

Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and continued down the hall, leaving a devastated Kurt wondering if she was right. All he'd ever wanted was for Blaine to be happy. Suddenly, he could hear Sebastian Smythe's voice in his head, and all of his old insecurities came rushing back. How many times had he been told he wasn't good enough for Blaine? And now that such an important person had echoed those sentiments, a person so important that NYADA had named a building after her, maybe it was time to listen.

Three hours later, Blaine slid the loft door open. It had been a long day between classes and trying to figure out a way to break the truth about the show to Kurt. He never wanted to hurt his fiancee, and he knew that telling him he couldn't be in the show would do just that. Never mind the fact that June wanted him to break up with him.

He couldn't even entertain that thought. He loved Kurt too much, and planned to spend the rest of his life with him.

Seeing Kurt on the couch caused his face to light up with a smile.

"Hey Babe! Sorry I'm late, but Miss July wouldn't let us go until we got our pirouettes perfect. I swear, I'm never going to get my body back into shape after that whole binge eating episode. After five minutes I'm..."

Finally noticing Kurt's stiff posture, along with the fact that his fiancee hadn't looked at him, Blaine stopped in mid rant.

"Kurt? Baby, is everything ok?"

Slowly Kurt turned to look at him, and the sight of his tear stained face did nothing to ease Blaine's fears. His red complexion and bloodshot, puffy eyes told Blaine he'd been crying for a while. Dropping his bag onto the floor, he rushed to the couch and sat down beside him, pulling him into an embrace.

"Kurt? What's wrong? Is it Burt?"

"You lied."

There was no anger, only sadness in Kurt's voice, but those two words caused Blaine's world to stop.

"Lied? About what, Baby?"

Sitting up and putting space between them, Kurt turned to look him full in the face.

"You told me I was going to be a part of your show, but I'm not am I? You also told me that June doesn't hate me, but that's not true either."

"Kurt..."

"Blaine, be honest. None of it is true, is it?"

Blaine dropped his head in shame and remorse, staring at his hands which were tightly clasped in his lap.

"No," he whispered. "When I told her I wanted you as a part of the show, she turned me down."

"And she said we should break up, am I right?"

Blaine raised his head so quickly, it caused his neck to pop loudly. "How did you know?" he asked, the shock evident on his face. "Kurt, Baby, you have to know I told her it wasn't going to happen! I told her I love you and that you're more important than anything!"

"I know," Kurt told him with a watery smile, the tears falling even faster. "And I love you too. So much. And that's why I think she's right."

"No!" Blaine shouted, shaking his head violently. "She's not right!"

Kurt reached and held both of Blaine's hands in his, then took a deep breath to steady himself for what he was about to do. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life, but he had to put Blaine first. That was what love was all about.

"Blaine, do you remember what you told me the day you convinced me to come to New York? You said it was my time. That I needed to follow my dreams. You loved me enough to let me go instead of holding me back."

"And then I almost destroyed us," Blaine reminded him.

"We both made mistakes," Kurt said. "But that doesn't take away from the fact that you loved me enough to let me go, even though you wanted me to stay. You put my needs first. Now it's my turn."

"Kurt, don't..."

'June Dolloway is one of the leading socialites, Blaine. She can open doors for you and launch your career. She can make you a star! But she's made it clear that she'll only do that if I'm not part of the package. I won't hold you back, Blaine. I can't. I would never forgive myself, and I don't want there to be any resentment between us down the road."

Holding back his sobs, he slowly released Blaine's hands and slipped the engagement ring from his left ring finger.

"You go out there and you make me proud, Blaine Anderson. You wow them at your show, and then you show New York and the world what a truly amazing talent you are. And don't you ever forget how much I love you. How much I'll always love you."

Once again he gently took Blaine's hand in his and turned it over so that the palm was facing upward. Then he placed the ring in his hand and curled Blaine's fingers around it.

"I can't lose you, Kurt! You're most important than some show!"

"You won't lose me," he promised. "I'll always be right here if you need anything, I promise."

"Please don't do this," Blaine begged.

Kurt leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek, then held him in his arms one last time.

"It's for the best, Blaine."

Without another word, Kurt got off the couch and walked to the loft door, opening it and waiting for Blaine to leave. Seeing that Kurt wasn't going to change his mind, Blaine slowly rose from the couch and walked across the room on legs that seemed to be made of lead. His heart was broken into a million pieces, and he knew his life would never be the same.

With one final look at his former fiancee, Blaine slowly walked out of the loft and out of Kurt's life, sobbing loudly as he heard the door shut behind him.

As soon as he slammed the door shut, Kurt leaned his back against it and slid down to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and finally allowing himself to heave the sobs he'd been holding back.

This was so much worse than when Blaine cheated on him, because this time there was no one to blame. This time it was circumstances and a willingness to sacrifice everything for the person he loved more than his own life.

Now he just had to figure out how he was supposed to go on.


End file.
